I now pronounce love is stupid
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: Having to marry a woman for peace is hard more so when she is vain and possessive and here I go making my life harder by falling in love with a human… just great! Rosalie/OC/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**yes I know a new story, I shoud really stop with the new ones and continue with my others but because my other story girlfriends sister is well rubish i decided to make another Rosalie/OC/Bella story that i hope will be a hell lot better then my other one. **

**I dont own twilight so blah blah blah **

* * *

**Abby Midnight Volturi **

A 340 year old vampire, who is to be married off to keep the peace between two clans but doesn't want anything to do with it.

**Rosalie Hale**

A possessive vampire who is hell bent on keeping Abby to herself and is more than thrilled to be getting married to her 'mate'.

**Bella Swan**

A seventeen year old human who captures the dead heart of the married Volturi and she isn't letting Abby go without a fight.

There will be fights, drama, death and more. I mean with two angry clans and other blood thirsty vampires after Bella swan for stealing the married Volturi's heart, who wouldn't be?

* * *

Brushing the invisible dust off of my jeans I walked into the main hall, I resented dresses or skirts. Nodding my head to the other guards I stood my ground on the other side of Aro, looking at nothing really was we all waited for our meal on legs to arrive. When Aro turned to face me, I turned my gaze away from the wall, giving him my full attention as my eyes told him to say what he needed of me.

"after dinner young one" he said smiling down at me as I tried my hardest not to scowl at my leader for calling me young one, being the age of 340 I was not young . Nodding my head I turned back to the large doors separating us from our food. My mouth started to water at the sound of the humans weak and pathetic hearts pumping the sweet nectar that I need to live. I heard everything they whispered to each other from 'where they were going' to 'how long this tour was going to take'. It all made me smirk I could just about taste their blood in the air… someone was bleeding and from the smell it was a female. Feeling my eyes turn pitch black I was starting to get impatient, I was tempted to look around to see if anyone else was in the same state as me but I already knew and I wasn't going to move my eyes from the door for anything, I was going to have the first pick on who I ate. I usually go for females between the ages of eighteen to twenty eight I don't know why I just think they taste sweeter, the age were the slightest innocence's was still lingering in their body.

Growling lowly I was only hushed by my father figure Caius as he gave me a slight tap on my arm demanding that I be patient like the rest of them. I rolled my eyes knowing then even when the blood bags come in we would have to stay as still as statues then pounce but I did have to admit it was better. Their heart would race even sometimes skipping a beat in horror when the doors would slam shut behind them and when they had calmed down, easing themselves by looking at our art we would pounce.

I didn't even hear the doors slam shut all that entered my sensitive ears was the sound of blood rushing through their brittle bodies, I smirked watching them all settle down while we all scoped out just who we were going to kill and eat. We all seemed to glance at each other than pounced on our meals.

CARLISLE'S POV

"Wait let me get this right, so the Volturi is scared that we will take them over so we are marrying Rosalie off because she is the single one?" Emmett blurted out holding Edward close to his body as he looked at the open letter on the table that had arrive not hours ago from the Volturi.

"Sort of, the Volturi want to make a treaty so to say…"

"And Rosalie is the peace settlement" jasper said sitting down with his wife on his lap. I sighed running my fingers through my hair to keep my calm when I felt my wonderful wife take my hand in hers.

"If you let me finish, as I said the Volturi wants to… make peace with us by having a ceremony were we will be joining a person from both our families" I said not really wanting to marry daughter off to a savage human drinking vampire in the first place.

"Sweetheart, are you ok with this?" Esme asked a shocked Rosalie, she slowly nodded her head as a smile stretched onto her face. We all looked at her confused when I looked at Edward for conformation.

"She doesn't mind… she's happy" Edward said rolling his eyes cuddling into Emmett's side even more. I guess it clicked for everyone but me as I was the only one whom was still confused.

"She's had a 'madly in love' with Abby" Edward said giving his mate a look for butting into his explanation. I nodded my head remembering the last time visiting them when I had just turned Emmett and they has invited us to welcome back one of their old members that had gotten fed up of traveling.

Flashback

Walking into the ballroom, I looked around to see everything was in the same place since I lived here; I walked over to Aro wanting to see the new/old member of his guard.

"Ah Carlisle I'm so glad you could make it. You haven't met Abby have you?" he asked watching me shake my head making him smile.

"Abby, young one come over" Aro called when a woman whom looked the age of eighteen glided over, the way she walked put the other vampires in the room to shame, there was just something about her that just screamed danger, powerful even to a vampire. Looking at her closely I was taken aback by just how beautiful she was, from her black, brown hair to her pale skin. Even her blood red orbs looked alluring more than any other vampires I have seen.

"Ah Abby this is my old friend Carlisle" Aro said introducing me to the deadly beautiful looking girl. She smirked at me holding her hand out.

"Hello Carlisle, it's… nice to meet you" she said her smirk widening in the middle of her sentence once I took her hand in mine to shake. Giving her a smile we both let our hands drop to our sides.

"Good, now go child I have everything sorted. Go have fun" he said shooing her away. Once she had glided back over to Jane I turned to face Aro, I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out.

"I was speechless the first time meeting her to, you get used to how perfect she looks" he said smiling at her the way a father would smile at his daughter.

End flash back

Shaking my head at my daughter I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to her.

"Do you want this?" I asked looking her in the eyes to see hers sparkle while she nodded her head smiling. Sighing I let her hands go and walked to my office to write a reply.

YOU'RE POV

Once we were all full we left letting the human… I forget her name, to clean the mess up for when the next round of blood bags came to dine with us. Remembering Aro's words before, I followed him into the library to see his brothers already there siting down, giving me slightly worried looks.

"What is it you wanted?" I asked trying to be as polite as possible seeing as I could be in trouble for all I knew.

"Sit down child" Aro the talkative one of the three leaders said indicating to the chair with his hand, nodding my head I sat down, crossing my legs and nodded my head to him to tell me what the matter was.

"You remember the Cullen's don't you?" he said as I tried to conceal my cringe with the nod of my head patiently telling him to continue I remembered them and I got the feeling I wasn't going to like where this was going.

"We, too keep the peace with the Cullen clan and to stop then from trying to take us over we have decided that we will compose a contract to bound two, together to create peace between us" he said as I had to stop to proses his words.

[but why does that have to do with me… seeing as the only single one in the Cullen clan is Rosalie and the contract to bound two together will mean marriage… wait]

"I'M NOT MARRYING HER!" I shouted having his stupid wording click in my head, no way was I going to marry her. I looked at my father figure with lost eyes trying to argue again but I only got stern looks from the other two, angrily I stood from my chair clenching and unclenching my fists.

"WHY. ME" I said threw my teeth trying my hardest to conceal my boiling anger but failing.

"Seeing as she is the only single one in the family the choice was fallen to her" Aro said looking down at me as I glared into his eyes. It wasn't the fact that she was a woman because I prefer woman to men and it defiantly wasn't her beauty that was holding me back it was her attitude, I hated it. Having a glare off with Aro, Markus cleared his throat gaining both of our attention.

"They will be here in an hour, they just go off of the plane" Marcus said making me turn my glare away from Aro to him. Huffing I walked out of the room to mine.

"Be here to great your wife" I heard Aro demand before I slammed my door shut but being careful not to brake my door, huffing I threw myself on my bed glaring at the ceiling when a small knock came from my door.

"What" I snapped as the door opened slightly to reveal Jane looking slightly scared, sighing I patted the empty space next to me. Smiling she ran jumping next to me, I was the only person she smiles to and acts herself around.

"Getting married?" she questioned with a scowl on her face, folding her arms over her chest.

"Jealous?" I asked with a smirk knowing she had a crush on me ever since I came back, maybe even before that but I wouldn't know. I only found out she had a crush on me because Chelsea had told me.

"No" she huffed out glaring at nothing, causing pain to the invisible.

"If I had a choice in this, which I don't, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole" I said looking over to the giggling girl next to me, smiling softly I lifted my hand and traced invisible patterns into her pale cheek with my thin fingers. Smiling at her closed eyes I leaned over softly placing my lips to hers. The kiss was short lived when my bedroom door burst open and a screech was heard. Pulling away from the dazed Jane I looked over to my door way beyond annoyed to saw a pissed off blond vampire.

"What do you think you're doing with my mate" Rosalie shouted pointing a well-manicured finger at Jane.

"What does it look like, kissing" Jane spat back using her power to send Rosalie crumpling down to the floor in agony, screaming her head off making everyone else come running to the source of the noise.

"well Abby do something" Aro demanded as Jane wasn't listening to him, I sigh placing my hand on Jane arms rubbing up and down I pulled her into my arms, she relaxed taking a huge dosage of my sent. Rubbing her back I whispered sweet things into her ear while I ran my fingers through her hair, hearing a whimper I looked down worried to find the sound didn't come from Jane but someone else, looking over I saw Esme holding a depressed looking Rosalie. Ignoring them mutter to themselves and leave my room I rested my head on top of Jane's.

"darling, come one" I whispered into her ear letting her go, only for her to cling onto my top, smiling softly I lifted her up into my arms and carried her over to my bed laying her down I positioned myself next to her while she curled into my side as I carried on running my fingers through her hair, humming softly.


	2. Chapter 2

ROSALIE'S POV

Reading through the letter again for the fourth time I just couldn't believe my luck, now I can make Abby see just how much we belong together. Smiling for once in a long time I was excited, I looked over to Alice and Esme giving them a look saying I wanted to talk to them after, nodding their heads I ran to my room to pack some clothes for the trip to see my fiancé. Arriving back down stairs I saw everyone else also ready and slightly willing to go.

Entering the airport I ignored all of the pitiful humans gawking at my beauty, the only thing on my mind was my wife-to-be. We all entered the plane walking straight to first glass, sitting down in my seat I looked at Esme and Alice giving them a look to come over.

"I'm so excited" I squealed trying not to jump up and down in my seat, which for me was highly out of character.

"We're all happy for you Rosalie" Esme said taking my hand in hers smiling. We all knew that she was worried that I was going to be alone for the rest of my vampire existence, but when we first met Abby I told Esme about her straight after and she was over the moon.

_Flash back_

_I looked over the invitation again with a huff, I didn't want to go. But seeing as the stupid thing had my name on it along with the rest of my families I had to attend. Walking to my room I started to pack some makeup, hair produces; dress and heels. Once happy with my selection I walked back down the stairs to see everyone else read to go. _

_Arriving in Italy we all ran to the entrance to be greeted by some human rolling my eyes at her, we all followed after her as she showed us the room where we would change. Striding into the room with Esme and Alice hot on my heels I dropped my bag on the bed, taking everything out I plugged the curlers into the wall. _

"_Let me do your hair" Alice gushed and beamed when I nodded my head. Once my golden, shimmering hair was half pinned up and half in gentle curls descending down my back I quickly applied Smokey eyes effect making my honey eyes stand out even more and walked into the attached bathroom to change into my blood red dress, it was tight at the bust and flowed out, stopping at my knees. Walking back into the bedroom the girls gasped at me as I walked over to my bag taking my black heels out and placing them on my feet. After helping Alice and Esme with their hair and makeup we all headed towards the ballroom._

_Striding into the room, where the welcome back ball was being held. We all walked through the door with linked arms when we all spit up going our separate ways as I walked over to the dance floor to be swamped by men asking me to dance with them but after dance for two hours with different men I got bored and walked over to my where my sibling were. Standing next to Edward I straightened my dress and looked up to see the most beautiful woman, staring at her I smiled walking over giving her my best seductive smile. _

"_Hi I'm Rosalie Hale" I said holding my hand out wanting her to take to see just how soft her hand would be in mine._

"_Pleasure, I'm Abby Volturi" she said smiling flashing off her white teeth while giving a little bow taking my hand in hers, she placed a light kiss on the back of my hand making me swoon. Giggling I hesitantly took my hand back and started to twirl a loose curl around my pale index finger._

"_Surely a beautiful woman, as your self has an escort, where is the lucky man?" she asked smiling at me again making me weak at the knees._

"_Nope, I have no mate… yet" I said back wanting her to be mine and mine alone. Wrapping my arm around hers I felt save and didn't want to let go._

"_Ah, well…" her song like voice was rudely interrupted by Aro calling her over. Politely smiling at me she gently took my arm off of hers and walked over to Aro, watching her with my eyes I walked over to the smirking Edward._

_After trying to find Abby once she had disappeared to see Aro, I gave up not being able to find her for the rest of the night. Once the ball had finished I walked over to Alice and Esme taking an arm each I lead them back into the room where we had changed. Sitting them down on the bed they both looked at me wondering what I was doing._

"_I found her" I squealed happily and looked at the happy face of my mother and the slightly confused one of my sister._

"_Who?" Alice asked which shocked all of us, why hadn't she seen it._

"_My mate, Abby" I said back in a dreamy voice making both girls squeal in excitement. _

_End flashback _

"And I want you both to be bridesmaids, Alice you my maid of honour" I smiled at my hyper sister.

"Can we help you with the wedding" Alice asked bouncing in her seat and squealed once I nodded my head, giving her permission to help me and Abby.

Arriving in Italy I just couldn't wait to see her again, smiling I dazed the human behind the desk.

"You must be the Cullen's" a different human woman from last time we came said gesturing us to follow her, didn't she know that she was going to die when she was not needed anymore, the fool most likely thought that they were going to turn her.

"I'm slightly shocked to see you, Abby was meant to be down there to greet you" the woman said saying my mates name with a dazed smile on her face and all I can say to that is she's a lucky woman that my family is here or I would have ripped her throat out. Entering the main hall the smell of human blood still lingered in the air making jasper stiffen. Shutting out the smell we looked around to see the confused leaders.

"Where is Abby Didn't she greet you" he stated annoyed more then asked, sighing I shook my head. Nodding he smiled at me, leading us all to her room when I caught her scent I ran ahead not being able to contain my excitement, slamming the door open expecting Abby to run over and take me into her arms instead I saw Jane kissing my mate.

Hearing a screech I wanted to cover my ears at the sound when I noticed the noise was coming from me.

"What do you think you're doing with my mate" I shouted beyond angry pointing a well finger at the slimy bitch kissing my mate. Anger, hurt and embarrassment flooded through me at the scene in front of me.

"what does it look like, kissing" Jane spat back using her power on me making my screak in pain and crumple to the floor everything hurt, everything burned and I waited for Abby to make her stop and comfort me but she didn't and I couldn't understand why.

"well Abby do something" I barely heard Aro demand when I felt nothing, standing shakily Esme pulled me into her arms in a motherly and protective hug , looking over I was angered by the sight of Jane wrapped in Abby's arms.

I was dragged away from my mate and the slut by Esme and Alice, half way down the hall I realised that they weren't going to let me back into the room to kill Jane so I just walked with them to the library to see Aro talking to one of his guards.

"Cullen family, friends I would like to introduce Chelsea, she's part of my guard" he said introducing the smirking vampire whom stood in front of us. I looked at her confused, why were we meeting her? I wasn't going to marry her instead of Abby was I… no I wouldn't have it, I only wanted Abby!


	3. Chapter 3

YOU'RE POV

Just lying on the bed curled up with my Jane, thoughts about _Rosalie_ flashed through my head making me sighed after a while of silence making her look up at me through her long eyelashes.

"What's wrong?" she asked me concerned and slightly worried, for what I didn't really know. I wanted to be with Jane and only Jane and I'll be dammed if I let someone take her from me.

"Nothing, don't worry about it" I whispered into her ear giving her forehead a light kiss. Just laying there with her my mind raced with unwanted thoughts. Was I going to go back to forks or stay here? When was the wedding going to be? How was Jane going to take everything? We could have an affair, but what would happen if someone found out?

"I could kill her by accident" Jane muttered nuzzling her face into my neck; I laughed lightly wrapping my arms around her small body pulling her closer to me. Ways of killing Rosalie flashed through my head making my famous sinister smirk play its way across my face.

"I really don't think that will go down well, love" I whispered into her ear making her shiver in delight. I felt her pout into my neck. If anyone was going to kill the bitch it was going to be me, as I could handle the leaders, Jane couldn't I wouldn't let her.

"But don't fret I will sort something out" I said pulling away slightly, taking her face into my hands I kissed her lips.

EDWARD'S POV

Walking down the hallway with Emmett's arm protectively around my waist we all walked down the hallway following Aro. I still couldn't believe what I saw, I thought that Rosalie and Abby were mates so why as Abby kissing another girl? I was shaken away from my thoughts when the door opened to reveal a library, giving the room a quick glance around I was surprised about how many books the room contained. Seeing the vampire stand before me I looked around the room properly this time just wanting to read the books that lived here when I heard Abby's voice in my head, thinking up very horrific ways of killing my sister and anyone else whom stood in her way of her and Jane being together.

"Everyone, we must hurry. She's starting to think of ways to kill Rosalie" I said worried for my sisters' safety after all if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be with my Emmett now. Aro nodded his head to Chelsea and we all walked back to Abby's room to see both female vampires curled up together on her bed. I looked at the two and just then did I realise what we were doing, we were making Abby love someone she hated for what… because we were scared. I looked up at my mate to seeing the same expression I made on my face on his; I knew he felt the same I did by the sound of his thoughts. Knowing I had no say in this I sighed silently as I watched as Aro walked forward but only to step back in shock when Abby jumped up from the bed and started to growl menacingly as Jane watched the scene in front of her helplessly when her eyes shifted to us making her eyes narrow while she inflicted pain on Rosalie again.

"ENOUGH!" Caius demanded making everyone quiet.

"You shall marry this vampire" Caius said in a deadly voice narrowing his eyes at Abby daring her to step out of line and defy him.

"Never" Abby spat turning her glare to the blond vampire whom was demanding her to marry against her will.

"Chelsea" Aro said her name indicating her to use her power now, nodding her head she smiled sadly at Jane while she weakened Abby's bond her to and created one to Rosalie making it stronger than the one Carlisle and Esme share. Standing back I took in the sight of Abby running over to Rosalie taking her into her arms, my eyes trailed over to a broken Jane. I knew there was nothing I could do to help her so I just walked out of the room silently with Emmett just behind me, disgusted with myself and the others for pushing Abby into something she originally didn't want.

YOU'R POV

Holding my… Rosalie closer to my body I looked at Jane slightly worried, I wondered what was wrong with her but my attention was cut from her when I felt my fiancés lips on mine, it felt good but in a way it felt wrong like I was betraying something… someone. Not being able to put my finger on it I shrugged my shoulders getting rid of the thought. I looked down at my Rosie to see her smiling up at me, leaning down I kissed her lips again only to get the same feeling.

"Ah now then. Abby you will be moving to forks with the Cullen's" Aro said but I just couldn't detach my eyes away from my woman.

"But I'm not a veggie" I said when I saw Rosalie's eyes sadden I knew that I had to make her smile again.

"but I'll try for you" I whispered into her ear kissing her waiting lips, burying my face into her golden hair I took in her wonderful scent.

"We best hurry our plane leaves in two hours" Alice said holding her husband's hand, nodding my head I let Rosalie go to hear her whimper. I turned to her kissing her forehead.

"I'll be right back, don't worry" I whispered to her and walked into my room packing some of my clothes and other little trinkets I wanted to take. After gathering some of my items I walked back to the others holding two bags, if it wasn't enough then I would just go and shopping.

Arriving back I gave my goodbyes to everyone apart from Jane, who wasn't anywhere to be seen. I walked off with my new family to my new home starting my new lifestyle… god this was going to be the end of me, I could just feel it.

ROSALIE'S POV

Walking through the airport I smiled happily when I heard my mate and future wife growl threateningly at pathetic humans gawking at me. Having her being so protective and possessive over me was amazing, I loved it. Boarding the plane I sat down in my seat and leaned my head on Abby's shoulder, tilting my head to see her face, I smiled in content and kissed her neck. Feeling her arm wrap it's self around my waist, pulling me closer to her body I squealed inside.

"So tell me about forks, love" she said in her song voice that took me into a slight daze, everything about her dazzled me, I felt like a human again but dating a vampire.

"Rainy with a tad of boring" Emmett said snapping me out of my daydream; I glared at him as I wanted to answer my mates question. At hearing her wind chime laughter jealousy flooded through my veins, glaring at Emmett, I lifted my hand cupping my mate's face also turning her attention back to me where it should always be, I smirked at Emmett before kissing her lips softly. At feeling her arms wrapping and tightened around my waist I moaned when I felt her tongue enter my mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

YOU'R POV

Everything seemed to fly by, the months seemed like weeks and the weeks seemed like days. It'd been about three months since I moved to forks with my new family, with my mate Rosalie and I have to say I hate the diet but I'm willing to abide by it for my fiancé. But I always get the feeling like I'm with the wrong person, like this is all wrong. I normally just shrug it off and carry on with what I'm doing.

Walking through the back door after one of my many hunts, I was dreading tomorrow as it would be my first day of school. But what I was dreading the most was the foolish humans that were stupid enough to gawk at my woman and let's just say they should be glad I can't read minds. Sitting down at the table in the kitchen that we only used for family meetings, I felt two cool arms wrap around my neck from behind, smirking I inhaled the scent of my mate and wife to be. Turning around I looked her over smirking at seeing her wear one my black formal shirts, I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her neck biting down lightly making a giggle and an airy moan escape her lips and a smirk stretch onto mine.

"Come on beautiful" I said placing butterfly kisses on her neck when Alice pulled my Rosie off of my lap making me growl, I wanted my woman back. But when I realised just what Alice wanted I ran out of the room faster than you can say 'I do'. Smirking to myself I ran over to the small house I built for myself and Rosalie, I was going to tell her and the family about it after the wedding, after all I need a hiding place that no-one knew off… well apart from Emmett. Walking through the front door and into the living room I high fived Emmett over another victory of avoiding the torcher called wedding planning. Smirking to myself I threw myself on to the sofa as Emmett passed me a controller for the game he had just put in.

"I'm so winning you at WPD (wedding planning dodging)" I smirked at Emmett's frown.

I had now successfully dodged most of the planning, only being caught and dragged into Alice's room three times, as when it was his and Edwards wedding he got caught six times but he was with a mind reader, ha-ha poor him. I did help plan twice as it was going to be my wedding but got bored ad if I had to go through another argument over two different shades that both looked like white I was going to run into LaPush with a 'come and kill me' sign on my back.

Saying nothing he ignored me and pressed start, trying to beat me at Mario cart, the key word trying. After getting bored with Mario cart I get off of the sofa and put in my Naruto game into the playstation 2.

ROSALIE'S POV

Sitting in the kitchen on my fiancés lap I was about to trick her into helping me plan our wedding when Alice had to come into the room and ruin my plan, I sighed when I noticed Abby had gone, turning to Alice I scowled.

"I could have tricked her" I said pouting to my sister, still feeling the tingling on my neck where Abby's full lips had kissed.

"It wouldn't have worked" Alice said in her all-knowing voice tapping her head leaving me no room to argue with her. Sighing I followed her to her room to see an excited looking Esme and two unhappy guys.

[Guess they didn't escape fast enough] I though sitting down next to Edward, we had already set the date, found my dress, figured out who's coming after a long argument, sent the invitations out, sorted the flowers, decided to have the wedding here and sorted our honeymoon.

"Ok so I have made a plan of our back garden and where everything I think should go" Alice said showing me the plan. I nodded my head likening it when Edward opened his mouth.

"Ice sculptures, really?" he asked looking down at the plan then back at me, I nodded my head challenging him to say something else. When he didn't , Esme, Alice and I started to move things around to see if it looked better after sorting where everything was going we needed to decide who was sitting with who at the reception.

"we can have the Volturi sitting on two big tables together, Carlisle and Esme will be sitting on the front table next to me and I'm guessing Aro and Caius next to Abby" I said moving names around on the board we have in front of us.

YOU'RE POV

After five hours both Emmett and I started to get bored of the games we had so after agreeing to go game shopping we finally deemed it to be save to venture back into the house only to be confronted our angry mates, chuckling nervously we both gave each other a oh-shit look. A thought came to me so I just smiled at Rosalie dazzling her, I knew I was instantly forgiven but I couldn't unfortunately say the same for Emmett. Walking into the living room with my arm around my woman I heard Emmett cursing me out as he got an ear full from Edward. Smirking, I tilted Rosalie's face up and kissed her lips tenderly making her sigh into the kiss. Leading her over to the sofa I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and grabbed the remote from the side and turned the cooking channel over to music. Subconsciously rubbing small circles into Rosalie shoulder I felt her snuggle more into my side and kiss my exposed shoulder.

"Ready for school?" Emmett smirked plopping down on the sofa next to me, draping his arm around the back sofa. I felt Rosalie tense and growl possessively, I turned to look at her making her shut up with one look which seemed to amaze Emmett.

"How the…hell?" he asked amazed.

"I'm fine" I said ignoring his second comment. Huffing he got off of the sofa and walked up the stairs to get Edward to go hunting with him.

"Are you coming hunting?" Alice asked stopping in front of us.

"Nope not tonight pixy maybe in the morning before school" I said narrowing my eyes at the word school, it was Alice's fault I had to go, stupid pixy.

"Ok" she said walking out of the back door with jasper, Emmett, Edward and Esme behind her, shrugging off the thought she was planning something behind my back I turned my attention towards the TV. When the video for situations by escape the fate came I heard Rosalie growl at the me for watching the girl, rolling my eyes I felt Rosalie stand up and walk in front of me blocking the TV. Watching Rosalie closely swaying her hips in time with the music, lust filled me, licking my lips she slowly started to unbutton my shirt she had stolen from me slowly. To reveal her purple bra with black lace, biting my bottom lip I looked her over lustfully wanting her. My eyes moved over her every curve to her eyes, seeing the smugness in them I smirked as the shirt dropped to the floor, standing up I walked over to her as a predator would it's pray.


End file.
